


A Day At A Time In Neverland.

by lizmendoza



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Canonical Alternate Universe, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, modern!AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizmendoza/pseuds/lizmendoza
Summary: [ Modern!AU de Peter Pan] Nunca Jamás, una ciudad que solía ser tan maravillosa como sus habitantes eran libres, es ahora dominada por un ser tan lleno de maldad que espanta a quien se atreve a llevarle la contraria. Ahora Peter Pan, un buscado rebelde por las fuerzas del Dictador Garfio debe encontrar a la única esperanza de salvar y devolverle la gloria a Nunca Jamás: Wendy Darling.O: solía subir esto en wattpad y perdí la contraseña.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primero el disclaimer: no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, todos pertenecen a Disney, al igual que toda mi vida y la de ustedes también. Del resto, todo bien.

Wendy apenas se molesta en ojear el pedazo de papel en sus manos: la receta que había mandado el doctor. Ya conocía el nombre de todos los medicamentos que debía comprar, pues se los había aprendido de memoria después de tener que cumplir tal tarea mensualmente durante cinco años. Los medicamentos no eran para ella, pero su madre los necesitaba. No había un día en que Wendy no recordara aquella mañana en la que oyó un grito desde afuera de su habitación, la imagen que vio en la cocina fue horrible: su madre estaba apoyada contra la encimera, viéndose de débil y sintiéndose así, sus piernas temblando en un intento de mantenerse de pie, pero lo que más horrorizó a Wendy fue ver como un hilillo de sangre corría por su nariz. Sus hermanos, John y Michael se unieron a su silencioso espanto unos segundos después.

En alguna parte de su cabeza, ella lo supuso. Quizá no era cáncer, quizá sí, no podía evitar pensar siempre en las peores posibilidades. La noticia de parte del doctor llegó, y una sensación de entumecimiento se apoderó de Wendy el resto del dia, como una parálisis de sueño. No pudo reaccionar correctamente hasta llegar a casa, y la realidad le golpea como un puñetazo en la cara.

Egoístamente había ignorado la falta de peso de su madre y las dificultades para respirar. Wendy se arrepintió de eso, incapaz de darse cuenta de que era una niña, sin conocimiento suficiente para entender lo que realmente ocurría. Y por un momento se maldijo por las constantes peleas que tenía con su madre, tanto por su forma de educar a sus hermanos, y por cosas superficiales como el dinero y a dónde irían si el casero los echaba de su pequeño apartamento. Wendy tenía solo 12 años cuando eso ocurrió, y se vio obligada a crecer. Pero era demasiado pronto.

Su madre, Mary Darling, no era la mejor, ni era ejemplar, mucho menos. Había una constante nube de aflicción y dolor oculto rodeándole, que le impedía criar correctamente a sus hijos. Los amaba, sí, pero también eran un recordatorio de un fracaso amoroso tras otro. Sus ojos siempre reflejaban una inexplicable tristeza, e incluso en los momentos felices, parecían estar esperando por algo, alguien que le salvara de sus propios pensamientos. Wendy recordaba las tardes en las que su madre volvía a casa del trabajo, antes de enfermarse, pero esas imágenes se habían vuelto un poco borrosas con el tiempo. Así que la hija mayor de tres se juró jamás ser así, nunca depender en otra persona para su felicidad, y nunca descuidar a sus hermanos. Desde ese momento, era su responsabilidad cuidarlos. Aunque la forma de hacerlo no era la mejor.

Toda la escuela conocía a Nathan Stewart, y todos sabían que vendía drogas fuera de las horas de clase, muy imprudentemente, pero no parecía importarle. Lo que era triste, para Wendy, es que lo conoció cuando eran niños, y Nathan solía ser vivaz y ruidoso, le jalaba del cabello y luego le empujaba en los columpios, cuando ella no tenía amigos, y nadie quería jugar con ella. Ahora, Nathan se escondía como una rata, adicto a quien sabe cual sustancia, y el dinero fácil. Sus motivos eran desconocidos, y a nadie le importaba lo suficiente para preguntar.

Pero la peor parte es que Wendy debía convertirse en una rata también. Fue a su encuentro una gris tarde después de clase, e intentó no rogarle por un trabajo, aunque terminó contándole la historia de cómo su madre estaba muriendo y no tenían dinero para, al menos, comprar medicamentos que retrasaran el inevitable final. No le interesaba drogarse, sólo necesitaba el dinero para mantener a sus hermanos y pagar las cuentas. Nathan escuchó y depositó su confianza en ella, sin dudarlo dos veces. Quizá por la vieja amistad que alguna vez tuvieron, quizá porque los rizos de Wendy eran del mismo color de las hojas del otoño, cuando se conocieron.

¿Quién creería que la callada chica de la clase, esa tal Darling, vendía cocaína a unas cuadras de la escuela? Y si la confundían de prostituta, ella podría defenderse. Ella y Nathan habían formado una nueva clase de amistad particular, se protegían mutuamente y se repartían las ganancias del día. Quizá Nathan sólo estaba feliz de tener la compañía de alguien. Wendy sólo veía una oportunidad de salir impune si algo malo pasaba, pues culparían a Nathan.

En el camino a casa, entre las estrechas calles y rejillas de metal, le detuvo un chico con ropa oscura, pálido y con bolsas bajo sus ojos, La ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve en las sucias esquinas, se podía divisar un poco de césped palido crecía entre el cemento de las calles, y los días más fríos son los que más dinero ofrecen. Vendió una pequeña cantidad de un valioso polvo blanco, en una pequeña bolsa que Nathan le había otorgado la noche anterior, a un precio muy alto para quien se atreviera a comprarlo. Después de recibir el dinero Wendy no se preocupaba en ver a su cliente de nuevo. Era terriblemente egoísta y lo sabia. ¿Era peor que los grandes distribuidores? Lo dudaba, pero tampoco era mejor. A veces se preguntaba si su preocupación por su familia era suficiente razón para hacerle daño a otros. Tambien se preguntaba si ese daño seria posible si tan sólo una comunidad tan frágil como esa no tuviera acceso tan fácil a esas sustancias. En cualquier caso, ella era parte de ese sistema, y eso no le dejaba dormir por las noches. Muchas cosas no la dejaban dormir por las noches.

La puerta del apartamento estaba descolorida por los años y las bisagras oxidadas, así que le costó mucho abrirla. Da un fuerte empujón, como hacia diariamente, y finalmente pudo entrar. Adentro, sintió la débil pero reconfortante calefacción y se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo. El primero en alzar la vista fue John. El pequeño de cuatro años estaba cómodamente sentado en el piso de madera blanqueada y sucia, jugando con sus trenes de madera. Wendy lo adoraba, era curioso y estaba maravillado por el mundo que lo rodeaba, cosa que fascinaba a su hermana. John aún conservaba la inocencia que Wendy no pudo retener por mucho tiempo. El pequeño se levantó del suelo tan pronto Wendy dejo la bolsa de medicamentos sobre la mesa, y corrió a sus brazos, como siempre hacia. Ella, sonriendo ampliamente, lo toma en brazos, alzándole del suelo y besa su mejilla. Poco escuchó los pasos de quien sólo podría ser Michael. Un joven inteligente, quizá demasiado, que pasaba los momentos en los que no estaba en la escuela, leyendo grandes y pesados libros sobre ciencia. A veces, durante la cena, hacía comentarios interesantes, cosa que Wendy adoraba, pero sólo le recordaban que quizá pronto ella debía dejar la escuela y encontrar otro empleo además de vender drogas. Pero ese día, ese viernes, ella no tenía que pensar en eso.

Ambos niños, a pesar de ser hermanos, eran diferentes a ella. A John le caracterizaba su cabello del color de té con miel, brillante y suave, que resaltaba las pecas en su rostro y sus grandes ojos marrones. Cada vez que sonreía se notaban sus hoyuelos y Wendy le besaba en las mejillas para hacerle reír, le hacía sentir como una niña de nuevo. Por otro lado, Michael tenía una cara de porcelana, más pálida, angulada, cabello oscuro, corto y grueso, como carbón y pequeños ojos del mismo color.

Wendy, al verse al espejo, siempre se sintió diferente. Su cabello corto hasta los hombros era de un color marrón, lleno de rizos difíciles de manejar, pero que siempre mantenía en un moño alto. También tenía una pequeña nariz, y piel morena, con pecas más sobre los pómulos, que heredó de su madre, igual que John. Mary Darling solía decir que los ojos de su hija eran del color de las nubes a punto de llover, y que eso era hermoso, porque la lluvia le daba vida a todo lo que tocaba, y brindaba confort a los solitarios, a los poetas, y a los niños que jugaban afuera. Wendy nunca se sintió hermosa y toda su vida se había preguntado porque no se parecía a sus hermanos. Llegó pronto a la conclusión de que el padre de sus hermanos, no era el de ella.

Mary Darling se negaba a hablar de su padre, y cuando Wendy encontraba el valor de enfrentarle y buscar respuestas, Mary se negaba a contestar y se encerraba en su habitación, dolida por los hombres que nunca la amaron y le dejaron tres hijos que apenas podía cuidar. El padre de los niños los visitaba una vez cada dos meses, al parecer poco interesado en su bienestar. Con el paso de los años, los niños se acostumbraron a no tener un padre presente, así como Wendy lo hizo. Y por un tiempo, eso estaba bien, pues tenían a Mary, siempre atenta, preocupada y alegre. Pero ahora, se estaban acostumbrando tambien a tener una madre emocionalmente ausente.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —Wendy no quería llamarla por su nombre frente a los niños. Dejó a John en el suelo para que continuara jugando.

— En su habitación. —Michael había contestado con un tono que sugería que la respuesta era muy obvia, y sí lo era. El chico dejó su libro de lo que parecía ser Física para Universitarios, y se dirige a la cocina, para hacerle un biberón al John.— Nos estamos quedando sin leche. —Avisa, ya ocupándose de lo que iba a hacer.

— Lo sé. Me encargare de eso.

Wendy se preocupaba mucho. Ver a Michael crecer tan rápido, tomando responsabilidades que no debían ser suyas sólo porque nadie más estaba ahí para hacerlo. Lo último que quería era ver a Michael saliendo a la calle a hacer las compras, cuando apenas podía amarrarse los zapatos por si mismo.

Wendy toca a la puerta varias veces hasta que escucha un murmullo indicándole que podía entrar. La habitación estaba oscura, fría, con olor a medicina, sabanas limpias y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de una vieja radio tocando una balada melodiosa y triste. Entre el montón de sabanas, reconoció a su madre acostada, pálida y respirando con dificultad. Un tanque de oxígeno estaba al lado de la cama en caso de emergencia.

Afortunadamente, aun tenían un seguro de vida que pagaba por suministros costosos como ese. Aunque con el dinero que ganaba Wendy, podía comprarlos, sólo que en menos cantidad. Recordó entonces cuando compró un par de zapatos nuevos a John y una bufanda a Michael. Su madre no preguntó de dónde había sacado el dinero, así que Wendy no dijo nada tampoco.

— ¿Estás dormida? —Su voz se alzó levemente sobre el sonido de la radio.— He traído tus medicinas. —Por un momento, Wendy creyó que su madre no la escuchaba, pero luego esta abrió los ojos y le sonrió débilmente. Entre los tratamientos de quimioterapia, y medicamentos experimentales, la vida de Mary Darling se le iba de las manos, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

— No hacía falta, querida. —Su voz era apenas un murmullo. Su frágil cuerpo apenas podía moverse, así que Wendy se acercó hasta la cama.

— Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo. —Su tono fue un poco rudo, o así lo sintió Wendy, y trato de calmarse.— Voy a salir esta noche. —avisa, esa vez mas tranquila.

"Una gran noche", eso dijo Nathan. Clientes potenciales, los niños mimados de la ciudad irían a ese club y Nathan tenía entradas VIP. Ganarían mucho, sin contar los gastos para las bebidas y el taxi. No estaba prohibido divertirse.

— ¿A dónde iras? —Mary intentó recostarse, sólo para terminar soltando un quejido.

— Quédate quieta. —Wendy, que en mucho tiempo no había tocado a su madre, apoya una mano sobre la de ella— Iré a trabajar. —Técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo.

— ¿En serio? —Su madre parecía dudosa. Ella estaba enferma, pero no era tonta.— ¿Iras con tu amigo, el drogadicto.? ¿Es eso? —Su tono era severo, y hasta parecía estar ofendida. Mary jamás quiso que su hija estuviera involucrada en algo tan peligroso, y no dejaba de culparse a sí misma por eso. Estaba consciente de que Wendy lo hacía por el dinero, pero si la atrapaban, ¿qué sería de ella y sus hijos? ¿De la familia por la que luchó durante años? 

Wendy apartó su mano y se levantó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

— Mary, mientras tú estés enferma, alguien debe cuidar a los chicos. Debo hacer lo que debo hacer. —Estaba lista para marcharse cuando su madre volvió a hablar.

— Esta no es la... —Se quedó sin aire por un momento al alzar la voz, y miró de reojo el tanque de oxígeno. Wendy hizo lo mismo— No es la manera correcta.

— No existe otra opción para nosotros, madre. —Después de decir eso, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

— Yo creo en ti, Wendy. —La débil voz de Michael retumbo en el pasillo. Tenía una expresión notable de preocupación en su rostro y, al parecer, había escuchado toda la conversación de su madre y su hermana.— No me importa lo que hagas, yo sé que nos cuidaras.

Wendy se acercó al niño, que bajo la pobre luz de la lámpara del pasillo, se veía más joven e indefenso. Durante muchos años debieron arreglárselos solos, aunque nunca les faltó comida gracias a Wendy, esos años fueron duros. Ahora ella tenía 18 años y ningún plan a futuro para los chicos. Se arrodillo frente a Michael y besó su frente. Ese niño era brillante, y no era justo desperdiciar tan maravillosa mente.

— Ustedes son mi responsabilidad ahora. No me importa gastar todo mi dinero en ti, en tus libros, o en John. —Su voz era un susurro, sabía que John se iba a dormir después de su biberón.— Pero ustedes también deben ser fuertes, ayudar a mamá y no olvidar... que todo estará bien.

Era una frase que repetía siempre. "Todo estará bien", aunque ni ella misma lo creía. Pero los niños sí, y eso era lo importante. Wendy la da un pequeño abrazo al niño de diez años y le manda a dormir. John ya estaba en su habitación y Michael haría lo mismo.

Wendy estuvo lista para irse en pocos minutos. Unos jeans de cuero y una camiseta no armarían mucho escándalo. Labios rojos y mucho delineador, quizá sí. Eran casi las 10pm cuando salió de casa y se dirigió al club donde estaría la fiesta. Un taxi la dejo en la puerta donde una fila de gente que parecía interminable estaba esperando por entrar, y justo al lado del portero se encontraba Nathan. Tenía una enorme y casi malévola sonrisa en el rostro, y sus ojos azules brillaban como si fueran de neón.

— Ha llegado mi princesa de cuento de hada. —Wendy odiaba ese nombre, pero sonrió por educación, Después de todo, ella era británica.— Bobby, déjanos entrar.

El gran portero de la puerta les dejo entrar, y los dos jóvenes escucharon como las otras personas en la fila se quejaban de eso, Nathan soltó una carcajada de pura burla. La música adentro era fuerte, muy fuerte y las luces se encendían y se apagaban causando un leve mareo en Wendy. Las personas dejaban apenas espacio para caminar, bailando y saltando como si cada uno estuviera en una burbuja individual, y el resto no existiera.

Sintió una presión en su mano y era Nathan, pasándole varias bolsitas llenas de un polvo blanco y pildoras, y ella no quiso preguntar qué eran. Su amigo se despidió, dedicándole una sonrisa y desapareciendo entre la gente, dejando a Wendy a su suerte. Los clientes no tardaron en llegar, de uno en uno, entregaban una cantidad de billetes a Wendy, y ella les entregaba la mercancía. Y así fue el resto de la noche. No tenía ganas de bailar y ya se había tomado unos cuantos tragos. Intentó recordar a qué edad empezó a beber y no pudo. Había hecho conversación con la rubia bartender que atendía esa noche, y hasta le había dado su número telefónico. Una cita no dañaría a nadie.

Lo curioso era que, aunque estas fiestas eran rutina de trabajo, Wendy se sentía diferente. Quizá era la pelea que tuvo con su madre, la conversación con Michael, el abrazo de John, o la idea de renunciar al mundo de las drogas, pero estuvo intranquila toda la noche. Sentía una comezón constante en su nuca, como si alguien la vigilara. Y sin duda ella tenía razón.

Él estaba al otro lado de la habitación, como si las luces no fueran suficientes, su cabello rubio y casi plateado destacaba entre las demás cabezas. Tenía unos pómulos filosos, que dejaban sombra sobre sus mejillas. Varias chicas sentadas a su lado le susurraban cosas al oído, intentando llamar su atención pero ese chico tenía sus perturbantes ojos azules y fríos clavados en Wendy. Sus dedos largos y delgados colgaban de las rodillas de las chicas, pero sin más interés en hacer contacto. Aquello le preocupaba mucho a Wendy, ¿Qué tal si era un drogadicto muy violento? Aunque no tenía cara de serlo, eso lo sabía ella. Tenía los brazos al descubierto, a pesar del frio en el club, el rastro de varios tatuajes de asomaban bajo su chaleco, el resto de su ropa era totalmente negra.

Sintió la necesidad de huir. No sólo no le gustaba ser vista y observada, sino que ese chico le intimidaba. Tal como aquella vez en 5to grado, y el chico que le gustaba se acercó a pedirle un lápiz, Wendy casi vomita a sus pies. Dejó su bebida a medio terminar y se alejó de la barra, con su mirada buscó a Nathan, pero no pudo encontrarle entre la multitud de cuerpos bailando. Su mejor opción era la salida de emergencia detrás de los baños. Dio una ojeada rápida detrás de ella y reconoció los cabellos plateados siguiéndola. Empezó a entrar en pánico, pero intentó pensar claramente, mientras pasaba entre la gente bailando y sudando, en cómo podría defenderse. El chico era claramente más alto y quizá más fuerte. Respiró profundamente y se dejó tragar por la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba a los baños. Sintió un leve alivio al notar que el desconocido no le siguió hasta allí, pero aun así quiso salir de ese lugar, se sentía asfixiada por tanta gente.

El aire fresco le golpeó la cara y fue maravilloso. La nieve bajo sus pies parecía estar desapareciendo y dejaba ver el suelo de cemento. Avanzó, ya sin miedo, para alejarse de la puerta, lista para contar todos los billetes que había ganado esa noche. Hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, y así como un impulso, sus pies echaron a correr. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido, pues una mano de dedos delgados le toma del brazo y le empuja su cuerpo contra la pared. Su cabeza rebota contra esta y sintió el dolor esparcirse por su cráneo. Los fríos y grises ojos del chico se encontraron con los de ella, y le hicieron sentir más frio del que había esa noche.

Su respiración era pesada, su pecho bajaba y subía, pero no hacía nada más, y Wendy apenas podía reaccionar, paralizada por el miedo. No podía gritar, por su cabeza pasaron miles de posibles escenarios sobre lo que este hombre podría querer de ella. El agarre de su brazo se fue aflojando y el chico quito su mano por completo, como si supiera que Wendy no iba a huir. Y no podía, ella estaba petrificada, sus pies clavados en el suelo y temblando.

— ¿Wendy Darling? —Su voz era profunda, pero no amenazadora, como pensó Wendy que sería.— Mi nombre es Peter.

¿Por qué este chico sabia su nombre? Quizá quería droga, pero esa era una mala manera de pedirla. Si la estaba buscando, pues la encontró.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue incluso más bizarro: el rubio llevó su mano a la pared detrás de Wendy, y al apartarla, un aparato brillante y plateado captó la atención de la chica, aunque sólo podía mirar por una esquina de su ojo. Luego, de este, comenzó a salir un pitido, que se hacía más rápido a cada segundo. Wendy no tuvo tiempo de entenderlo, pues su primera idea fue huir de ahí. Pero fue inútil, pues el rubio, más fuerte e insistente, le presionaba los hombros contra la pared, para evitar que se moviera, y Wendy sólo podía agitarse, gruñendo, usando manos y codos para defenderse. Sorprendida, empezó a lanzar patadas y golpear al chico en su pecho, intentando apartarlo, pero él ni siquiera intentaba resistirse, muy atento al pitido del aparato hasta que este se detuvo.

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, IDIOTA? ¡VETE DE AQUÍ O LLAMO A LA...

El grito de Wendy se quedó en seco, porque todo a su alrededor pareció dejar de tener sentido, y su espalda dejó de apoyarse en la pared, y la sensación de estar cayendo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Un gritó ahogado se queda atascado en su garganta, mientras estiraba sus brazos, caía en un pozo, y el callejón, el cielo nocturno y el chico rubio se alejaban cada vez más de su alcance. Lo último que pudo sentir fue un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Cuando despertó, algo le decía que esa no era su casa, mucho menos su ciudad. El dolor de cabeza fue agudo y apenas pudo levantarse. Pero sí escucho una voz.

— Wendy... Bienvenida a Nunca Jamás...


	2. 2

El dolor que ahora sentía Wendy en la punta de sus dedos era aún peor del que sentía en su cabeza. Estas le ardían por haber estado arañando la puerta gris de la pequeña habitación que le estaba manteniendo encerrada.

— ¡Déjame salir! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Ayuda! —Wendy corrió rápidamente a la pequeña ventana que iluminaba la habitación, y sólo pudo ver ruinas, un cielo azul grisáceo, desierto, y escombros. La vista era aterradora, porque Wendy no sabía dónde estaba.

Quiso gritar pero no pudo, el miedo se apodero de ella y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era su familia, y la horrible manera en que le había hablado a su madre. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ese lugar, o si llegaría viva a la mañana siguiente, pero si estaba segura de que estaba en peligro.

Había despertado con un dolor agudo en la cabeza, donde se había golpeado al salir del club y ese chico que se hizo llamar Peter le arrinconó. Wendy aun no tenía muy claro lo que había ocurrido, pues mirando todo en retrospectiva, no había una manera lógica de explicarlo. Wendy se quedó horas despierta pensando en eso, en su caída, en la falta de aire que sintió.

Lo que pareció ser un día, transcurrió muy rápido, y ella gastó toda su energía pateando la puerta de metal, haciendo que el sonido fuera estruendoso, la desesperación se apoderaba de ella. No quería llorar, mucho menos ahora que debería demostrar ser fuerte. Quien fuera que la estuviera manteniendo capturada, no iba a tener la satisfacción de verle débil. Fue a la mitad de ese segundo día, que ella recibió su primera comida. La estaban tratando como una prisionera. Era un pequeño bol lleno de un caldo humeando con olor a carne y verduras. El aroma le estremeció el estómago, pero se negó a comer. Quizá una huelga de hambre podría funcionar, si le querían viva por alguna razón, entonces tendrían que hacer algo mejor que un simple tazon de comida.

Durante varios momentos del día, Wendy se concentró en adivinar el paisaje afuera de la ventana. Se veía tan triste, sin vida, el suelo era arenoso pero a los lejos podía diferenciar el inicio de una carretera y la entrada de una ciudad a oscuras. Algunos edificios terminaban en punta y otros ni siquiera terminaban, pues estaban hechos escombros. Por un segundo, Wendy creyó ver una sombra correr a los lejos. Se separó por fin de la ventana con los ojos ardiendo de tanto forzar su visión. Se dejó caer en el delgaducho colchón en el que debía dormir, e intento cerrar los ojos. Le dolía la espalda y los pies por patear la puerta, tuvo miedo de irse a dormir pero lo hizo. Por su mente pasó la imagen del sonriente John y un dolor atravesó su corazón, sacándole pequeñas lagrimas hacia los ojos. Sintió que no iba a sobrevivir esa noche.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ella...?

— No lo sé, esperemos que llegue Peter.

— No sean imbéciles, Peter solo quiere quedársela para él solo.

— No... Cállense, la van a despertar.

— ¿Así es como lucen las niñas? Vaya...

Aquella vocecillas hicieron que Wendy despertara de su incómodo sueño y abrió los ojos de repente, como si esa fuera su oportunidad de ver a su secuestrador. Pero lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba. Eran seis, según pudo contar. Seis chicos, muy jóvenes y descuidados. Uno de ellos (que parecía tener 12 años) muy delgado y bajito. Otros dos chicos, que apenas superaban los 15 años tenían ojeras muy marcadas bajo los ojos y marcas en los brazos. Otro que parecía tener la edad de Wendy con el gesto muy serio y rizos cayéndole sobre los ojos y dos pequeños que eran gemelos, tomados de las manos muy fuertemente. Los seis niños se apartaron, vestían ropas oscuras, abrigadas y sucias, y apenas Wendy abrió los ojos, la miraron sorprendidos, como si fuera un animal en cautiverio y tenía miedo que les atacara. Wendy no supo más que hacer sino mirarles también, esperando una respuesta.

—Llamen a Peter. —Fue lo único que dijo el de rizos, con voz autoritaria y los demás obedecieron su mandato y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Wendy y a ese chico solos.

— ¿Dónde estoy…? —Se atrevió ella a preguntar temerosa de la cruel mirada que le daba ese chico.

Este no dijo nada, sólo mirándole, apretando los puños y ahora miraba a Wendy con confusión. Quería irse de ahí, pero también intentaba ser fuerte, demostrar que podía manejar la situación.

—Curly, vete de aquí. —Una voz poderosa y resonante le llamo y este chico, al parecer llamado Curly, se volteo rápidamente y dio una última mirada a Wendy antes de apresurarse a salir de la puerta.

Wendy se movió hasta estar contra la pared, aun sentada en la cama, huyendo de los pasos que se acercaban a su celda. Abrazo sus piernas como si fueran un escudo y esperó. Su cuerpo temblaba ahora que estaba por ver a la persona que le estaba privando de su libertad. A diferencia de la luz de club, él lucia muy diferente a la luz del día. Su cabello no era blanco, pero si de un rubio brillante y dorado, sus ojos, que ahora se veían más claros y azules se encontraron con los de Wendy pero ella no tuvo necesidad de retraerse y alejarse más. No tenía miedo ahora que conocía a lo desconocido.

El chico se acercó con pasos lentos y la mirada de Wendy se fue a su cinturón, de donde colgaba una especie de pistola de color plateado. El chico lo nota y enseguida lleva su mano al arma, y la deja caer en el suelo. Wendy alzó los hombros asustada por el ruido metalico, odiaba verse y sentirse tan asustadiza pero es el instinto humano sentirse así cuando tu vida estaba peligrando de esa manera. Para Wendy fue una sorpresa el siguiente gesto del chico rubio: se sentó en la cama a sus pies. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, inclino levemente la cabeza y levanto ambas manos para mostrar que estaba indefenso. Wendy le examinó con la mirada, notó tambien que su ropa era diferente a la que llevaba en el club, ahora solo traía un chaleco negro sobre una camisa marrón y jeans oscuros.

— Wendy... —Comenzó a hablar de forma tranquila, bajando ya las manos— Mi nombre es Peter. Peter Pan y yo...

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Wendy le interrumpió, decidida a buscar respuestas— ¿Qué es este lugar y por qué me has traído aquí? —Al ver que el chico no respondía, ella alzó la voz— ¡Responde! —Las manos se le hicieron puños y sólo quiso golpearle en la cara.

— Por favor, no alces la voz. Asustaras a los gemelos. —Con su mano derecha, de dedos delgados y las uñas carcomidas, hizo un gesto tranquilizante.

— ¡Respóndeme! —Volvió a alzar la voz, sin importarle quienes eran los gemelos. Ese grito le dejó cansada.

— ¡Muy bien! —Ahora era Peter quien estaba molesto— Eres una niña malcriada y te dejare aquí por más tiempo, así aprendes la lección. —Se levantó violentamente, tomando su arma y acercándose a la puerta. Wendy se quiso levantar también pero sólo logra sacar los pies de la cama antes de volver a caer, tenía muy poca energía.

— ¡No, por favor! —Se sorprendió a sí misma al rogarle a ese chico. Una parte de ella sintió asco— Sólo... Llévame a casa... Mis hermanos... —Fue todo lo que podía decir arrastrando las palabras. El deseo de libertad estaba opacando su debilidad.

— ¿Estás bien…? —Peter volvió por sus pasos hasta arrodillarse frente a Wendy, la vio pálida y triste. Y se sintió culpable por eso— ¿Has comido algo estos días...? —En su voz había una pizca de auténtica preocupación, pero Wendy apenas lo nota, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas. Apenas y pudo responder con un débil “no”.

Sintió como la mano fuerte de Peter le arrastraba con cuidado de nuevo sobre la cama, y su voz llamaba a gritos un nombre muy raro. Se sentía tan cansada, como nunca antes lo había hecho. No era natural y no sabía por qué. Peter, él seguía allí con ella, hablándole en voz alta para captar su atención. Sus ojos se cerraban pero logro ver otra figura corriendo a la habitación con algo en las manos, y reconoció el olor del caldo de carne y luego su delicioso sabor recorriéndole la garganta. Peter le estaba sosteniendo mientras le ayudaba a comer. Al terminar, le dejó dormir hasta el día siguiente.

No esperaba verle allí cuando despertó. Estaba sentando en el suelo, con una almohada a su lado, y en sus manos sostenía un juego de naipes, que tiraba al suelo carta por carta. Se detuvo cuando Wendy abrió los ojos y le mira en silencio. Ella, por unos segundos, le pareció que su cabello brillaba, pero era la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, de alguna manera era reconfortante verle allí a su lado. Era lo más familiar que conocía, estando en ese lugar. Movió levemente la cabeza al techo y parpadea varias veces para espabilarse. Se sentó en la cama, y nota entonces que una manta le cubría, aunque en ningún momento sintió frio, o calor.

— Es algo tarde para despertar. —Un comentario lleno de sarcasmo fue todo lo que hizo falta de su parte, para que Wendy frunciera el ceño.

— Vete al infierno. —Escupe con la misma malicia, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, que estaba enredado, sus labios resecos, y quien sabe cómo estaba su delineador en ese momento.

— Ya estas aquí conmigo. —Se levantó del suelo, sin notar la mirada sorprendida de Wendy, quien no tenía respuesta para ese comentario— ¿Vienes o no? Tengo las respuestas a tus preguntas.

Wendy no supo si levantarse o no, pero la curiosidad de saber dónde estaba era más fuerte, nada podía empeorar a partir de ahora. Coloca los pies en el frio piso de cemento y al lado de la cama encontró sus botas. Se las pone sin problema y levanta la mirada. Peter la esperaba en la puerta, con un gesto de interés por todos los movimientos de Wendy. Por un momento parecía curioso por ella. Le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, y Wendy obedeció, caminando torpemente, aun le dolían los pies.

Su mirada se fija en la espalda de Peter, y se da cuenta lo alto que él era. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para acostumbrarse al lugar, que estaba a oscuras. Había un gran piso de mármol, un techo altísimo del que colgaba un candelabro de cristal que parecía haber soportado un huracán. Un par de ventanas, muy grandes, dejaban ver la luz y Wendy vio un par de muebles rotos pero anchos, acomodados al azar, una gran mesa al otro lado de la habitación, llena de basura y varios colchones sucios, como el que ella usó, esparcidos por el lugar. La casa tenía adornos de madera y paredes que, en sus mejores momentos, estaban hermosamente pintadas, además de una gran escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba. Ahora esa casa elegante estaba a oscuras, sucia y abandonada.

— Este es mi hogar. —Comenzó Peter a hablar— Nadie sabe que vivimos aquí. Tú tampoco debes decirlo. —Aquello confundió mucho a Wendy.

— ¿Disculpa...? —Ella apartó la mirada del alto techo y la dirige al rubio.

—Yo y los Niños Perdidos. —Aclara, aunque sólo confundió más a Wendy, quien frunció el ceño levemente. Así como por magia, los seis niños que antes habían estado en la habitación de Wendy, aparecieron de un pasillo al este de la gran sala (Wendy dedujo que sólo podía ser una sala de estar), uno detrás del otro, en silencio, y asustados.

— Ellos son mis amigos, mis aliados, ellos cuidaron de ti mientras no estaba, y lo seguirán haciendo. —Peter hizo un gesto con su cabeza, y todos los chicos se acercaron a ellos, para presentarse.

El primero, que se presentó como Nibs, era delgado, con grandes ojos verdes con ojeras, y cabello oscuro, hizo un leve inclinamiento de cabeza. Wendy pudo notar sus manos temblorosas, y quiso preguntar si algo le estaba pasando. Los siguientes, Sightly y Tootles, caminaron juntos, uno de ellos sosteniendo el brazo del otro y se miraron mutuamente antes de decir sus nombres. Ambos no podían tener más de 16 años, y temerosos de Wendy, se dieron vuelta rápidamente y desaparecieron. Luego aparecieron dos pequeños, muy unidos y de caras parecidas, no dijeron sus nombres pero Peter si lo hizo, tan bajito que sólo Wendy lo escuchó. Su aliento era cálido contra la piel de ella, así que se apartó un poco, aún desconfiada.

Quien faltaba por presentarse era Curly, que no hizo gesto en querer hacerlo. Peter le lanzó una mirada desaprobacion y al final, de mala gana, dio un paso hacia adelante para presentarse, inclinando la cabeza. Pero no dijo nada más. Ahora Wendy pudo verle mejor, tenía unos grandes e intimidantes ojos claros, que contrastaban con su piel de color oscuro, más que la de Wendy. Lo que era inquietante para ella fue notar en los brazos de Curly una serie de cicatrices pequeñas y cortas, algunas blancas y curadas, otras rosadas sobre la tierna piel morena. Por su cabeza soló pudieron pasar ideas de cómo había conseguido esas cicatrices. Y luego, Wendy nota algo más: todos los chicos parecían estar descuidados, sucios y dependientes de Peter. Se alejaban de la luz y la vida había dejado sus cuerpos.

— Estos niños... ¿No tienen hogar, madres o... padres? —Intenta hablar en voz baja, una vez que todos los chicos se alejaron.

Curly acaba tirándose en el sillón más cercano, jugando con su navaja y mirando muy extrañamente a Wendy. Los gemelos se sentaron en el suelo sin separar sus manos, moviendo sus pequeños pies al ritmo de una melodía extraña que cantaban en susurros. Sightly y Tootles estaban juntos recostados de un sucio colchón cerca de la ventana pero no lo suficiente para que les llegara la luz, Estaban abrazados, como si se protegieran de lo que había afuera de esa casa.

— ¿Ellos... estarán bien? —Su mirada era de preocupación por esos chicos. De cierta manera estaban indefensos, al igual que John y Michael.

— Sí... Sólo que acabamos de regresar de una batalla y están desanimados. —Peter los miraba con lo que parecía ser genuino cariño, y a la vez tristeza— No tienen a nadie. Después de que Garfio subió al poder, mucha gente murió. Incluyendo los padres de los chicos. El padre de Curly era doctor en la tribu de los Picaninny, Garfio rompió las alianzas con ellos y el pobre hombre murió. —Wendy apenas entendió lo que Peter había dicho, pero sí sintió una punzada de pena y dolor por Curly— Tiene instintos suicidas, jurando que algún día se encontrara con su padre. —Entonces Wendy supo que eran todas esas cicatrices. Y de repente creyó ver sangre seca en esa navaja— Los gemelos perdieron a sus padres también durante el ataque. Eran sólo unos bebes, y yo pude rescatarlos, pero vieron la destrucción que se había causado y ahora… Son muy dependientes uno del otro, a veces tienen ataques de alucinaciones. No sabemos qué es pero sabemos cómo tratarlo. —Peter se encogió de hombros e invitó a Wendy a sentarse en un sillón que estaba roto y algunos clavos sobresalían. Ella se sentó a una distancia prudente, pero quería seguir escuchándole hablar, la voz de Peter era calmante. — Sightly y Tootles eran de partes totalmente diferentes de la cuidad. Quienes trataron de evitar que Garfio subiera al poder, necesitaban a todos los guerreros posibles. Ahí se conocieron, se apoyaron mutuamente y vieron morir todo lo que les importaba. —Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. — Terminaron a los pies de mi casa, con frio, hambre, pero tomados de la mano. —Peter había estado mirando al suelo, ahora mirada a Wendy— Han estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Lo malo es que... Tanta guerra deja muchos traumas y ellos… Bueno, son adictos a una sustancia. Drogas, como dicen en tu mundo.

— ¿Mi mundo...? —Wendy mantuvo la mirada fija en sus manos pero tuvo que subirla hasta donde estaban aquellos dos chicos abrazados con miedo. La mención de las drogas le hizo recordar a su responsabilidad en casa, a sus hermanos, a su madre y sintió un repentino miedo— ¿Se lo inyectan...? —Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

— Sí, y yo no puedo meterme en eso. Lo dejan y luego vuelven a hacerlo. —Peter mantuvo sus ojos en Wendy, analizando cada movimiento, cada respiración, como si fuera de vital importancia que ella fuera observada— Wendy...

— Quiero irme a casa. —Se levantó de su asiento, hablando con voz autoritaria, decidida a no rogar más.

— No puedes irte. —Fue todo lo que respondió Peter y nota que Curly los miraba. Wendy también lo nota. Ambos chicos eran altos, y fuertes, con actitudes demasiado temerarias. En algún momento habían ocurrido peleas y choques de personalidades.

— Intenta detenerme. —Fue sorprendente como los pies de Wendy corrieron a la puerta, que ya había logrado localizar y saltó sobre los colchones sucios. El aire alrededor estaba lleno de polvo y sus pisadas se marcaban en el suelo. Escuchó apenas como Peter la llamaba con desesperación y de repente un brillo plateado pasó por la esquina de su ojo y se clavó en el marco de la puerta. La navaja de Curly.

Wendy estaba cerca, a punto de tomar el pomo y salir de lugar. Podía correr hasta que no sintiera sus piernas y encontrar ayuda. Ya casi podía verse a sí misma volviendo a casa y abrazando a John y Michael. Ya casi...

Y abrió la puerta. Pero lo que encontró al otro lado fue aun más triste y deprimente de lo que había dentro de la casa. Como había visto en la ventana de su celda, afuera todo estaba desolado. La arena del suelo se movía con el viento, bajo los pies de Wendy era dura como la piedra. De un lado estaba desierto, sin una muestra de vida a la vista. El sol ardía sobre su cabeza y le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Del otro lado, se pudo ver lo que ella creyó que era una ciudad, y sí lo era, pero parecía estar muerta. Había un camino de asfalto cubierto de arena que llevaba a la ciudad. Los edificios estaban ennegrecidos como si el Sol los hubiera quemado. Algunos edificios estaban destrozados, y Wendy no quiso saber cómo estaba el resto de la ciudad. Parecía una versión abandonada de Nueva York, y eso le arrancaba toda esperanza el alma. Definitivamente estaba muy lejos de casa. Más de lo que imaginaba.

Sintió de repente una mano consoladora sobre el hombro, que pareció pesarle una tonelada, pues las piernas de Wendy flaquearon y tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta. Nunca se había sentido tan débil, toda su vida estaba en su casa, en sus hermanos y ahora estando tan lejos de ellos, se sentía casi muerta.

— Esta es Nunca Jamás. —La voz a su espalda sonaba distante, Wendy sólo mantuvo la mirada en aquel sombrío paisaje— Necesitamos tu ayuda para salvarlo.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Wendy creyó decir eso en su cabeza, pero se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz.

Peter miraba a Wendy, ya no le sorprendía la destrucción de su mundo. Veía eso todos los días, visitaba esa ciudad todos los días, ayudando a otros refugiados e invitándolos a unirse a él para un último intento. Un último golpe para derrotar a Garfio. Pero cuando volvía a casa, se sentía agotado, casi sin esperanza. Aquellos niños de los que debía cuidar se volvían más débiles cada día y Peter temía de ello. Así que cuando supo que aún había una manera de conseguir la victoria, él no dudo en intentarlo.

Una muy querida amiga le había contado sobre Wendy Darling y sin decir por qué, aseguro que ella era lo que necesitaban para recuperar la vieja gloria de Nunca Jamás. Peter recordó a esa amiga, a la que llamaban Tinkerbell por la manera graciosa en que sonaba sus partes metálicas al caminar. Ella era mitad androide y una de las razones por la que Peter quería acabar con Garfio: la cruel manera en la que este experimento con humanos para crear monstruos de metal y carne. Solo Tinkerbell había logrado escapar y se unió a Peter. En su memoria guardaba muchos secretos sobre su creador y podía úsalos, pero sólo cuando llegara el momento adecuado. Gracias a eso, ahora Peter sabía a quién buscar, una chica que estaba lejos de su mundo, pero que de alguna manera estaba relacionado con él y su lucha. Peter no quiso preguntarle nada más a Tinkerbell.

— Ojala pudiera saberlo...


End file.
